Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-192737 discloses a semiconductor device comprising an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) and a FWD (free wheel diode) that are formed in one semiconductor substrate. With the semiconductor device, by selectively performing ion irradiation on an FWD region, defect regions having more crystal defects than other regions are formed exclusively in the FWD region. A defect region functions as a region capable of controlling a carrier lifetime (a lifetime control region).